Silently Spoken
by songstobesung
Summary: They were both still slightly drunk; both had a massive hangover; both were confused, hurt; both were looking for one thing they had found in the other that night. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sighed, her lips falling into Quinn's perfectly. Quinn sucked on Rachel's lip, slightly, before releasing the pressure and moving onto her sweet neck. Quinn's head fit perfectly in the smooth curve of Rachel's lean neck. She sunk in her teeth, feeling a small gasp come from Rachel as Quinn sucked the area, slightly. Rachel made a noise that came from the back of her throat. Quinn smirked against Rachel's semi-flustered skin, before pulling back. Her hazel eyes met into Rachel's own brown ones, which were filled with lust.

Their lips reconnected once more, filled with greed and hunger, lust and desire for more. Rachel let her hands run through Quinn's silky blonde tresses, knotting her hair as the kiss grew more heated, more intense. Quinn sighed, breathlessly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Rachel's fingers fumbled with the clasp of Quinn's bra, and this time Quinn didn't hesitate to help.

Suddenly Rachel's hands were grasping Quinn's chest. Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth, her hips involuntarily grinding into Rachel's own hips. Rachel lightly rubbed her fingertips along the already raised area. Quinn moaned, into Rachel's mouth, digging her tongue deeper into Rachel's throat.

The two continued to explore the new curves of one another, whispering sweet names into one another's ears, lips a red from kissing, hands caressing new places that were begging to be caressed. Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, her name, sweet nothings of drunken kisses, of wanting more.

Quinn tasted Rachel's lips once more with a softer, gentler kiss. She felt something in her, something deep within her heart swell, but she didn't know what the feeling was. It surprised her, and she pulled away from the ever lustful kiss, before closing her eyes, tired, but somehow satisfied.

Rachel's lips tasted of wine coolers and peppermint gum. They tasted like strawberry lip gloss and her tongue was strong, thick with other flavors Quinn could feel buzzing still in her own mouth. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist, her head nuzzled into the tender curve of Quinn's neck. She pressed a soft closed mouth kiss to the soft spot; a shiver and a small gasp came from Quinn.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel's voice was lustful, and as much as Quinn wanted to fill her desire, a part of her stopped herself from going too far.

Quinn whispered back, her voice soft, "Goodnight Rachel."

But Rachel was already asleep, arms still wrapped around Quinn's waist, holding on as if she'd never let go.

Quinn didn't want her to.

* * *

When morning arose, sunlight spilled into Quinn's room. Rachel's eyes opened, before wincing, a throbbing headache already kicking in from last night's drinking. She looked around, wonder where she was before recognizing the room.

Quinn. She was in Quinn Fabray's room.

Why was she in here?

Rachel slowly removed her arms from Quinn's waist, despite the fact something almost made her stop. She took in Quinn's peaceful face as she slept, soft sighs coming from her slightly chapped pink lips. Rachel's own felt dry, and chapped as well. Quinn's hair was knotted, but the sunlight made it shine and sparkle, still looking beautiful even in it's less than beautiful state. She had some sort of innocence to her, though everyone knew Quinn Fabray was hardly innocent.

Quinn's eyes opened, and Rachel felt her heart quicken. She had always felt this when Quinn's hazel eyes looked at her. She thought it was out of fear of the girl, but now it felt like a good kind of quickening- the one she use to get when Finn gazed adoringly at her. But whenever she looked at Finn- or any boy for that matter- her heart didn't flip around as it use to.

Or, at least, not like this.

Rachel's face bloomed into a shy sort of smile, feeling self conscious as Quinn's eyes looked at her. A part of her hoped she looked only half as pretty as Quinn looked. The other part worried that Quinn would kick her out. And her headache was getting worse.

Rachel felt her smile crack as she winced when Quinn spoke. The light soon made her head spin and throb once more. Quinn let out a soft sigh, before a giggle.

"You have a hangover too?"

Rachel nodded, before realizing she really shouldn't have nodded at all. Quinn got up, unsteadily, before getting some aspirin and water for the two of them. Rachel took in her own state, seeing that her skirt was on backwards and her socks as well as shoes were thrown across the floor. Another article of clothing caught her eye and she saw it was her-

Rachel snapped up the bra, her cheeks flushed. Why was her bra on Quinn's floor? Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to recall when she took off her bra, but nothing came to mind. Last night was a blur of colors and drinks and of good times, another Glee party where Puck broke into Quinn's liquor cabinet.

This time it wasn't just a party for two, though. Quinn had invited all of the Glee kids over when they lost nationals. Soon the party had turned wild, and all for the better. The kids loosened up and had a grand old time. There was lots of kissing, if Rachel remembers kissing, but one pair of pink lips stood out in her mind.

Whose, though?

Mike had somewhat of pink lips, but it didn't look like Mike's lips. It certainly wasn't Finn's, or Puck's. Sam's lips were big, and these were soft and sweet, delicate almost, until the lips spoke her name with passion and lust, Rachel couldn't stand it. Just rethinking the thoughts made her wonder whose lips she touched.

Then Quinn's spoke of her arrival, "Rachel, are you okay?"

And when Rachel opened her eyes, she saw those same pink lips that lay on Quinn's face match the own in her memory. A gasp came from her lips, and Quinn felt something in her want to kiss, and comfort, the girl at the same time.

Quinn Fabray wasn't supposed to feel these things. She wasn't supposed to want to kiss Rachel, to hold her close and whisper loving things into her ear, have her all to herself. She wasn't supposed to know just where that hickey came from on Rachel's neck, one that she knew her lips created in a single look. She wasn't, and she shouldn't.

She dropped the glass of water and Advil bottle to the floor, seeing Rachel. A part of her- one very confused part- turned around, wanting to get the hell out of there.

Rachel looked at Quinn, before picking up her mess, taking the Advil, swallowing her tears along with it. She wasn't supposed to feel like this when Quinn left. She should have been happy. But, whenever Quinn left of mad her feel inferior to the rest of the school, it had always hurt Rachel, though not in a bullying way, Rachel was slowly starting to realize. That's why her heart would flutter around Quinn, her palms would grow sweaty, and those nights she'd wake up, a pool of wetness in her thighs, as a soft voice whispered her name before she completely woke up.

"Rachel…"

And today she knew it was Quinn's voice.

The tears soon came hot and fast and Rachel fell to the floor, letting them roll down her flushed cheeks. Rachel curled up, resting her head on her knees as she brought them to her chest, hair knotted spilling over her shoulders, where her shirt hang half off.

Quinn had her back against the wall, unable to walk more than a few steps before hearing Rachel's cries, dissolving into her own.

They were both still slightly drunk; both had a massive hangover; both were confused, hurt; both were looking for one thing they had found in the other that night.

* * *

**Okay, soo... Faberry? My try at Faberry. The backstory will be explained as this story continues. For this story, Quinn is a senior, and Rachel is a junior. **

**I really liked this. Yes, this is rated M, and there will be some M like moments in this. It's going to be angsty, and something I haven't done at all.**

**First femmeslash and I like this. Atleast, I think it's my first femmeslash. Only reason I wrote this was because someone I follow on Tumblr always post Faberry stuff, and I just always wanted to write whenever she posted anything Faberry related. And I always wanted to write Faberry. *shrug* NBD. **

**NO GLEE TONIGHT! AND I HAD TO WORK ON A PROJECT! I REWARD MYSELF WITH FANFICTION!**

**Okay, hope you all enjoyed. Review please. I'm a review whore (it's what I do, yo'). No, seriously. I really want to see what ya'll think of this. **

**Please? What if I promise more Faberry if you review? And a kazoo? Cookies?**

**Maybe.**

**-Madi**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked into school on Tuesday, her head no longer throbbing with a hangover induced headache. Her outfit consisted of a simple teal dress with blinding white tights and matching teal ballet flats- the outfit she wore when singing Firework earlier that year. Rachel clutched her school books to her dress, her bangs falling into her eyes shyly, almost. Finn approached the small girl.

"What went down with you and Quinn at the party? You guys seemed really close after that kiss." Finn sounded almost sad, and worried. This would have once filled the young star with hope that she and Finn would one day be married and grow old together, but now it made her feel sad and worried too. What kiss? She vaguely remembered the heated moment that happened in Quinn's room, never-the-less a mere kiss.

"I don't remember Finn. I was slightly drunk, if I recall." Rachel replied to the tall teenager, looking up at him, before averting his steady gaze. She felt her cheeks flush a soft rosy pink. Rachel felt as if something went down with that kiss, as she still felt Quinn's tongue and sweet breath lingering in her mouth.

Quinn walked up to the pair. "Finn, what are you doing talking to her?"

Her tone was snarky and rude, just like sophomore year for Rachel. Rachel looked up at this tone, seeing the bitch in the Cheerio uniform for a split second. Their eyes met- hazel eyes into milk chocolate ones. Quinn's eyes softened for a split second, before hardening once more. Rachel felt her throat close up, and she quickly replied to the blonde.

"He wasn't talking to me. Not anymore at least." Rachel turned around before walking away. Hot tears fell into her eyes, but years of training her tear ducts helped Rachel blink them away. When Rachel turned around to look at Quinn, not Finn, she saw Finn's hands intertwined into Quinn's elegant fingers, and a small squeeze was exchanged between the two. Rachel felt a tear fall down her face.

At a fast pace, Rachel walked to the choir room, feeling like a loser. That's what she was, anyway. A loser who would never get to hold hands with Quinn.

The thought surprised her. Rachel felt her face grow warm, but not in the embarrassed fashion. She felt a school girl fantasy fill her head; her and Quinn giggling, holding hands, sharing a quick kiss before class. Washing one another after the other received a slushie facial, singing a flirty duet in Glee.

But, that wasn't going to happen, Rachel felt herself grow warmer, now embarrassed. That would never happen to Quinn. That would never happen to Rachel.

They could never be together. Quinn loves Finn.

But, Rachel loved Finn.

Now, she wasn't sure who she loved.

* * *

Quinn sighed into Finn's mouth, the kiss growing older awkward as they kissed longer. She pulled away, keeping the soft smile on her face. Finn looked at the blonde, curiously. She normally didn't pull away from the kisses that Finn and her had. Quinn grinned, trying to keep from rolling her eyes, kissing Finn's forehead before pulling herself off of him.

"Quinn, everything okay? Did I bite you again?" Quinn shook her head at the boy, before eyeing the hickey placed on his neck, similar to the one Rachel had a few days ago. A shiver ran through her spine, and she smiled at the thought on her lips on Rachel's neck, sucking the skin slightly-

No, she wasn't happy; the smile vanished from her lovely face as quickly as it had been there.

"No, you didn't bite me; I just have some place to be." Quinn made sure she looked decent, before grabbing her bag and walking out the door, feeling Finn's eyes on her back.

The skirt she wore was slightly rumpled, and she walked awkwardly, seeing as she had been grinding Finn in their not so intense make out session. She felt no wetness in between her thighs, as she had with Rachel. Hell, thinking about Rachel turned her on more than any boy had.

Quinn glided into her car, before driving home, trying to sort out the problems in her head.

The radio played, and Quinn sang along, trying not to freak out.

What if she loved Rachel?

That'd be impossible, first of all. Rachel was a total loser. Capital L-O-S-E-R. Her reputation, which was already down the drain, would be flushed down some toilet if she were lesbian.

Lesbian for Rachel.

Did that even make sense?

Quinn pulled into her driveway, head swimming with thoughts, things she didn't understand. She loved the way Rachel spoke her name, all soft and quiet, like she was scared but there was something more too. She loved the way she sang, and she wanted nothing more to sing with her.

Quinn quickly thought of this week's Glee assignment, and the fact it was a duet. Surprisingly, however, Schuster told the kids to choose their own partner. The couple's paired up, but Quinn declined Finn's offer.

After walking inside and changing into something a little more comfortable, Quinn picked up her cell phone, dialing Rachel's number. Bringing the small device to her ear, Quinn listened for Rachel's voice to breathlessly say her name over the phone.

"Quinn? What do you want from me? Why are you so mean to me?"

Well, that most certainly wasn't the reaction Quinn had hoped for.

"Rachel, I was just going to ask if you wanted to sing the duet with me." Quinn replied, quickly, before the girl could ask her any more questions. Rachel swallowed, before replying.

"Sure, I will."

Rachel clicked end, and Quinn breathlessly replied into the phone, knowing Rachel had hung up on her.

"I think I may just be in love with you."

Quinn closed her phone, before walking upstairs, a smile on her face. Rachel had said yes.

This meant more time to spend with her.

More time to be closer to Rachel.

* * *

**So, I am worried for my sanity. I heard Quinn throughout all this. She was very conflicted. So, I now hear character's thoughts. Cool. Right on. Hearing things. Not weird at all.**

**Anyways, Fuinn is happening (ATM) in this story, so it is slightly cannon. I don't hate Finn at all. I just don't like him as much as I use tooXD**

**Reviews? Seriously. I'm BLOWN at the response I got. I didn't know if anyone would like itXD**

**So...review please? Maybe? Kazoo? FABERRY?**

**FABERRY?**

**Yes, Faberry:D**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Madi**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat down on the bed, her eyes watching Rachel the whole time she went through another diva rant about how the song selections should be from the Broadway category. Quinn played with her own blonde hair, twirling it around her freshly manicured index finger, as Rachel kept on talking. Her eyes never left the brunette's full lips. Quinn felt a little dirty, and she didn't understand why she felt this way towards Rachel. But, Quinn liked feeling that she could be friendly with a girl, for real this time. She let Rachel keep on going, licking her pale pink lips.

"Quinn, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Quinn snapped out of her Rachel Berry induced trance, and nodded, faking a smile.

"Yes, I was. We should choose something from the Broadway category, as it suits your voice well. I, however," Quinn stood up, her skirt swishing around her knees. She felt a little bit like the head Cheerio again, with authority over the loser, "That maybe something classic, or old school. Maybe even a timeless pop song. That will surprise everyone more than a show tune. They'd be expecting you, at least, to pick something like 'For Good' from Wicked."

Rachel gave Quinn a look, one that made Quinn want to giggle and kiss her, or tell her off like the old Quinn would. So, this new, confused Quinn, instead, sighed. "I was listening to you. Somewhat." She amended, truthfully. Rachel looked surprised. This didn't seem like the Quinn who, the week before Regionals, told her to stay away from Finn, who was the biggest bitch in town.

"So," Rachel smoothed her skirt from underneath her, sitting down on the edge of Quinn's bed. She crossed her tan knees, placing her hands on them, daintily. "What song do you propose we do?"

Quinn walked over to get her iPod. She tossed the device to Rachel, who clumsily caught the device.

"I'm sure you know what will sound better with our voices. Take your pick."

Rachel's brown eyes widen with excitement. She started flipping through the songs, picking slow, sweet wanting numbers about love. Quinn shook her head, "On one condition, Rach- Berry."

Rachel looked up at the blonde. Quinn smirked, "The song has to be some form of sexy."

Quinn smirked a bit more at the sight of Rachel blushing. "How sexy?"

"One that means we can play a bit dirty. Not as dirty as the song Miss Holliday sang, if you'd prefer. It'd be a challenge for both of us. And a surprise for the rest of the group. Who'd think the two celibates would sing something so…" Quinn sat next to the bed, her voice dropping a bit. She was feeling a little flirty, bringing her head closer to Rachel, "Dirty?"

Rachel pulled away, unsure of how to feel, "You're right. It's time we give them something they won't expect. I'm assuming you already have a song in mind?"

Quinn nodded, grabbing her iPod, before clicking on the song she thought would make everyone regret hurting them. And, the one she could dress Rachel in something a little more sexy than those school girl skirts she wore.

Wait, did Quinn just think that?

"Perfect song choice." Rachel commented, before continuing her statement.

"No one is going to suspect we'd choose a song like this." Quinn nodded in agreement.

_And I didn't suspect I'd be this happy being around Rachel Barbra Berry._

* * *

Rachel looked at her makeup, thick and heavy. Her eyes were lined with black liner, eyes heavily made. Her nails were shimmery silver, cracked with black, a new style she thought was both weird and cool. Her hair was pin straight, swishing sexily as she walked. Her stomach was shown through a black cropped top, which was slightly see through, revealing not only her flat stomach, not toned but flat, and a lacy bra. The shorts she sported were barely there, frayed at the hem. Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the ankle high boots she wore squeaking just a bit against the linoleum floor.

Quinn lightheartedly bumped her shoulder against Rachel, looking like a model in her sexy outfit. Her eyes were lined as well, not as heavily as Rachel's since Quinn's skin was so fair, though Quinn gave herself a smoky eye. Those pale lips were a dark, sexy red, brightening her naturally white teeth. She had on a short skirt that was dark gray. Her top was a thin tank in a dark plum, revealing Quinn's toned abs, and shoulder. Quinn's black bra was also visible through the thin material. Rachel's heart sped up as Mr. Schue looked at the outfit choice.

"You sure this was a good idea, Quinn?" Rachel asked, nervously, licking her lips. Quinn grinned, "He said to get out of our comfort zone. And stop licking you lips. Your lip gloss will come off."

Mr. Schue saw the exchange between the two girls. "Quinn, Rachel… have anything to say?"

Rachel nodded, blushing a bit, her cheeks going a rosy pink. "We'd like to go first Mr. Shue."

The two stood up. A wolf whistle came from Puck's direction. "Hot damn Baby Mama and my American Jewish Princess." Lauren thumped Puck in the back of the head. Finn squirmed in his seat. Rachel knew that he was thinking of the mailman.

"What up with the outfit. You both look like hookers… or something."

Rachel stiffened up a bit. "Just getting out of our comfort zone." She turned to the band, "Hit it."

The familiar beat to a pop song came in. Santana and Brittany clapped when they recognized it, grinning at one another from across the room. Rachel and Quinn struck the poses they had planned at the beginning. Hips swivels, fingers on lips, a few winks here and there.

"Think sexy," Rachel whispered to herself, before Quinn began singing, her hips pulsing in time with the beat.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

**_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

**_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

**_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

**_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_**

Rachel and Quinn did a bit of hairography, whipping their long hair back and forth to the beat, grinding a bit on one another. Nothing too major, but enough to catch the eye of a few keen observers. Mainly Santana and Finn.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

Rachel stepped in front, taking the lead for the chorus. She swung her hips, and played it a little cutesy school girl at the begging, per Quinn's instructions. She kicked it up to full blown sexy by the end, her shoulder shimmying and looking straight at Quinn at one point, letting her eyes drink in the girl who was rocking the song behind her.

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

**_I'm thinking 'What the hell?'_**

**_All I want is to mess around_**

**_and I don't really care about_**

**_If you love me, if you hate me_**

**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**

**_Whoa..._**

**_What the hell?_**

They started for the ending, going up to the boys and girls of Glee, blowing kisses, sitting on laps, and running hand through their hair. Rachel and Quinn shared one another looks throughout the whole thing, and Rachel felt herself blushing a bit more when Quinn winked in Rachel's direction.

_Lalalala la la, whoa whoa_

_Lalalala la la, whoa whoa_

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**_Boy, I like messing in your bed_**

_(Lalalala la la, whoa whoa)_

**_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_**

**_I'm messing with you in bed_**

_(Lalalala la la, whoa whoa)_

They pulled apart from the group, and began to dance in sync. Rachel and Quinn grinned, pivoting around one another.

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**

**_I'm thinking 'What the hell?'_**

**_All I want is to mess around_**

**_and I don't really care about_**

**_If you love me, if you hate me_**

**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**

**_All my life I've been good ,but now_**

**_Whoa..._**

**_What the hell?_**

The two girls danced around for a second, before doing their ending poses.

_Lalalalalalalalalala  
**Lalalalalalalalala**_

Everyone clapped for the girls, excluding Finn. Mr. Schue gave the duo a look, before letting them return to their seats.

"That was… unexpected and a bit inappropriate, ladies." Mr. Schue told them. Rachel and Quinn shared a look before Quinn spoke up.

"You said to go out of our comfort zone." But a part of Rachel begged to differ.

She felt so comfortable being around Quinn. It was easy and hard all the same.

Love was so confusing.

* * *

**Some fluff was needed. A little fluff chapter, and a duet bound to cause some sort of drama. Thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys! I also have a tumblr (singforevermore (dot) tumblr (dot) com). If you all want to ask questions, or whatnot, you can:D I'm shameless in my self promoting. I am.**

**You guys actually like this! I can't believe it. Goodness! Thank so much for alerting, favorting, and reviewing. **

**Reviews = cookies, kazoos and more Faberry. Which, everyone wants.**

**Random note: this chapter is Quinchel fluff, not Faberry angst. My friend and I call fluffy Rachel/Quinn stuff QuinchelXD**

**Okay, done rambling.**

**Love you all!**

**-Madi**


End file.
